Hymn of the Fayth (song)
The "Hymn of the Fayth" (祈りの歌, Inori no Uta, lit. "Song of Prayer") is a song composed by Masashi Hamauzu and Nobuo Uematsu, featuring lyrics by scenario writer Kazushige Nojima, for the Final Fantasy X game on the PlayStation 2. In the game, the hymn serves as a transitional song and an indicator of religious importance or solemnity, though its lyrics don't appear to have any meaning to the game's characters. Story The "Hymn of the Fayth" was originally a Zanarkand song sung in defiance of Bevelle in the Machina War 1000 years previous to game events. Yevon took the song and made it scripture, spreading it around saying it was a holy song of Yevon sung to soothe the souls of the dead. The song represents an additional mystery in that both Tidus and Jecht know the tune, a hymn glorifying Yevon and the fayth, while knowledge of these things did not exist in their home Zanarkand. As both Tidus and Jecht, as well as their world, are dreams of the fayth, they might have gained knowledge of the tune subconsciously; the fayth that seems personally linked to Tidus, Bahamut, sings the song on at least one occasion. Other theory is that, considering the song was around before the war, and the original inhabitants of Dream Zanarkand were created from the memories of the fayth, the hymn might have been passed down in Dream Zanarkand, much as the prayer of Thanksgiving is passed down with its original meaning of victory. Versions Each Chamber of the Fayth is filled with a version of the hymn, each one being sung by the fayth of the aeon within the chamber. Only the Magus Sisters do not have their own version. Standard This is version heard most commonly throughout the game. It features a high chorus of singers. This version is used for the Magus Sisters, since they do not have their own hymn. Valefor Valefor's fayth is a young girl, though the singer of this version is a far older-sounding woman. Ifrit Ifrit's fayth is an operatic male with a tenor voice. Ixion Ixion's fayth is a bass male, though his voice is more subdued. Shiva Shiva's fayth is an operatic female with a soprano voice. Bahamut This version is sung by Bahamut's fayth. He is a young male whose voice has not changed. Yojimbo Yojimbo's fayth is a somber baritone male. Anima Anima's fayth is an alto female, though her song sounds far more mournful than any of the other versions. Tidus Tidus hums the hymn to himself in Dream Zanarkand, seen in a flashback from Bahamut's fayth. It can later be purchased in a package at the Sphere Theater in Luca. Al Bhed A bittersweet version sung by the Al Bhed, including Brother and Cid, before destroying Home. Ronso Tribe The Ronso tribe sing a version of the "Hymn of the Fayth" at Mt. Gagazet. Their version is a deep all-male chorus. Yunalesca This version appears at the Zanarkand Ruins just before the party meets Yunalesca. It does not sound like Yunalesca herself is singing, since this is another all-male chorus. Unlike the Ronso version, it uses harmonies, of which sound more ancient and powerful than the other fayth. Spira All of Spira sings the "Hymn of the Fayth" to subdue Sin during the party's attack upon it. This version uses both male and female singers in a chorus, harmonizing in parts. It is the most dramatic version of the hymn sung in the game. Yu Yevon This is heard just prior to the final battle after Yu Yevon's spirit emerges from Jecht. Although slightly distorted (with audio effector processed), it is otherwise identical to Yunalesca's hymn. This theme is also used in the battle against Penance. Lyrics The song's lyrics of the song require some deciphering. They are: :Ieyui :Nobomeno :Renmiri :Yojuyogo :Hasatekanae :Kutamae The words are comprised of Japanese syllables/symbols and are arranged in such a way it is not actually Japanese; however, the composer left a puzzle. To begin translating, one must first arrange the first four words in four columns, going by syllable from the top down. In Japanese, "N" is its own syllable when followed by a consonant. Then, one must take the six syllables of the fifth word and arrange them similarly, in a rectangle of two rows and three columns, starting with the first syllable in the top left square and going down and to the right. Finally, one should put the last word in an "L" shape, as shown below. The lyrics can now be put together. Reading across, one gets the following: External Links *A notable fan vocal arrangement of "Hymn of the Fayth" by Kate Covington. Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Music